What's wrong Love? (new account)
by missgranger26new
Summary: Lanjutan dari cerita whats wrong love? actually CHAPTER 8


_Hiiiiii… akhirnya chapter 8 terpublish… Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak terakhir aku upload chapter 7 dan sedihnya lagi, aku lupa email dan password akun ku yang terdahulu yaitu missgranger26. Sebenarnya akunku tersebut masih aktif di ponsel ios ku dan tidak pernah logout hanya saja aku tidak bisa dan tidak tahu cara publish story melalui aplikasi fanfiction versi ios. :"( Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus signup akun baru untuk bisa publish dari laptop. _

_Sekali lagi, ini benar dan sama saja dengan akun missgranger26, hanya akunnya saja yang baru dan ceritanya masih lanjutan dari cerita yang sama._

_Jadi, selamat menikmati cerita ini DRAMIONE LOVERS…. TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENUNGGU.._

** WHAT'S WRONG LOVE? **

** CHAPTER 8 **

** BRAND NEW DAY **

** Hello, Hermione…. **

** (Disclaimer : HP Characters semua milik JK ROWLING) **

Tidak pernah ada lagi yang melihat Hermione selama 4 tahun terakhir. Semua hal tentang Hermione benar-benar sudah meninggalkan London, bahkan orangtuanya. Harry dan Ron, sahabat terdekatnya bahkan benar-benar kehilangan kontak sama sekali dengan Hermione. Hermione bak ditelan bumi. Sebenarnya kepergian tanpa sebab lah yang menjadi pertanyaan Draco. Dia bahkan belum mengatakan satu kata pun setelah kejadian malam pesta perpisahan tersebut. Ya, Draco ingat, Dengan jelas dia masih mengingat semuanya. Pada kenyataannya,dialah yang telah merenggut sesuatu yang berharga milik Hermione. Draco masih ingat setiap sentuhan dari Hermione, dia masih mengingat ciuman panas mereka. Draco merasa sangat bersalah dan berniat meminta maaf , namun kepergian Hermione yang mendadak membuat Draco habis pikir.

"Shit!" Draco tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya dan mengenai tangan kirinya. Draco mengibaskan tangannya yang ketumpahan kopi panas tersebut. Untunglah tidak terlalu membuat tangannya melepuh. Draco bergegas menelpon Pansy melalui intercom untuk meminta bantuan.

"Pansy, tolong panggilkan cleaning service ke ruanganku dan tolong bawakan aku segelas Espresso. Oh jangan lupa, tolong bawakan aku krim untuk tangan melepuh," Draco menutup telepon dan meraih ponselnya namun tidak ada notif panggilan masuk dan pesan apapun. Draco meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar sembari masih mengibaskan tangannya

Tidak sampai 10 menit Pansy bersama seorang petugas cleaning service masuk ke ruangannya dan mendapati lantai di dekat mejanya yang terkena tumpahan kopi. Pansy meletakkan secangkir Espresso yang baru di meja Draco dan menyerahkan krim tangan kepada Draco sementara si petugas bergegas membersihkan sisa tumpahan kopi.

"Kau? Apa yang terjadi? " Pansy tersenyum geli melihat Draco yang terlihat agak menahan perih tangannya. "Mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, Pansy. Hanya sedikit kecelakaan kecil." kata Draco sambil mengoleskan krim ke tangannya.

"Ok, baiklah. Syukurlah air panasnya tidak mengenai wajahmu, haha,"

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali melihatku kesakitan," Draco mulai terlihat agak kesal karena sedari tadi Pansy tidak menunjukkan rasa simpati padanya.

"Oh Draco sayang, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah menawarkan diri membantumu mengoleskannya tapi kau sendiri menolaknya," Pansy terlihat menahan senyum gelinya mengingat Draco sudah mulai kesal. "Let me guess, kau pasti sedang melamun tadi. Apa kau sudah dengar beritanya?"

"Berita apa?"

"Hermione Granger,"

Draco berhenti mengoleskan krim di tangannya. Pansy juga sudah mengetahuinya. Draco yakin Blaise yang menceritakannya.

"Aku tak tahu dia juga suka pergi ke Klub Malam," Kata Pansy sambil beranjak dari kursi. "Baiklah Draco, aku harus kembali ke pekerjaanku. Ingat, Jam 7 malam kita ada meeting dan Bryan akan mengantarkan beberapa informasi tentang perusahaan SkyDive." Pansy berjalan menuju keluar sementara Draco melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya mengoleskan krim di tangannya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil mengingat pada akhirnya Hermione telah kembali ke London.

"Aku tak yakin itu kau sebelum aku benar-benar melihatmu , tapi yang pasti ,aku akan menemuimu lagi, Hermione,"

Besok, Draco memutuskan akan mengikuti acara lelang SkyDive bersama dengan Pansy, Blaise dan Bryan. Mereka telah mendapatkan informasi tentang SkyDive dan juga saingan tunggal mereka untuk mendapatkan saham SkyDive, Fleur Secret. Acara lelang di lakukan tertutup dan hanya di hadiri beberapa orang yang sepertinya utusan dari Fleur Secret. Seorang wanita cantik terlihat sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruagan tersebut. Menggunakan stelan khas wanita karir masa kini dengan rambut kecoklatan dan kulit putih pucat serta masih menggunakan kacamata hitam dalam ruangan tersebut,seolah matahari berada di dalam, dengan anggun wanita tersebut tersenyum kepada Draco dan kawan-kawannya yang mengambil posisi duduk bersebrangan dengan nya. Draco yakin, dialah Ms. Charlotte Peters.

Sesaat kemudian, acara lelang dimulai dan wanita tersebut melepas kacamata hitamnya. Tanpa sengaja Draco melihat ke arah wanita tersebut dan Draco agak terhenyak karena ternyata wanita itu sangat cantik, anggun dan mempesona. Matanya biru teduh dan sayu. Baiklah,hemat Draco, wanita ini benar-benar tipe wanita yang sangat lembut dan jauh dari kata-kata kasar, kejam dan disiplin seperti yang Bryan ceritakan.

Lelang berjalan dengan tenang tanpa adanya interupsi dari masing-masing pihak dan pada akhirnya lelang di menangkan oleh Malfoy Corp. Maka dengan selesainya lelang , SkyDive resmi menjadi milik Malfoy Corp. Wanita cantik itupun berjalan menuju Draco dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Congratulation, Mr.Malfoy," sambil tersenyum wanita tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Thank you..."

" Charlotte Peters,"sahutnya lagi dengan tersenyum. Benarlah dugaan Draco. Wanita ini adalah Charlotte Peters.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco menyambut uluran tangan Ms. Peters. Kebetulan Draco keluar lebih lambat daripada Pansy dan Blaise yang keluar ruangan lebih dulu karena harus segera kembali ke kantor. Sedangkan Bryan terlihat sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen dengan pegawai lelang dan yang berkaitan dengan itu.

"Kalian luar biasa, kami sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan perusahaan tersebut tapi ternyata kami harus pulang dengan tangan kosong," lanjutnya tegas namun masih dengan senyum manis yang bagi Draco sangat tenang.

"Terimakasih, ya..tim kami juga sudah berusaha dengan keras." Sahut Draco dengan seringai khasnya.

"Mr. Malfoy. Apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

"Apakah aku terlihat sibuk?" Draco bertanya balik. Ms. Peters tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu minum kopi. Anggaplah ini ucapan selamat dari kami dan dari ku khususnya,"

"Bagaimana jika besok malam? Aku rasa waktu makan makan malam lebih panjang dan lebih santai untuk memberi ucapan selamat dan berbincang," sahut Draco kemudian. Ms. Peters mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Aku mengetahui beberapa restoran enak di sekitar sini. Aku akan menunggumu di restoran Victoria Avenue, bagaimana, Mr.Malfoy?"

Kali ini Draco mengangguk tanda setuju dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke kantorku. Senang mengenalmu, Mr. Malfoy," Sambil tersenyum kemudian Ms. Peters berbalik arah keluar meninggalkan Draco yang masih harus menunggu Bryan yang belum selesai mengurus dokumen yang mereka perlukan.

Cuaca London cukup bersahabat sore ini. Draco terlihat sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan terlihat bersiap untuk pergi makan malam dengan Ms. Peters. Draco terlihat bersemangat untuk pergi menemui Ms.Peters malam ini. Jatuh Cinta ? tidak, Draco tidak jatuh cinta, setidaknya belum. Hanya saja, Draco terkesan dengan sosok Ms. Peters karena selain cantik dia juga pintar. Draco memang sering bersama dan selalu dikelilingi oleh wanita cantik namun cantik sekaligus pintar, sulit untuk ditemuinya. Kebanyakan wanita cantik yang dekat dengannya hanya menyukai ketampanan dan kekayaannya saja dan wanita tipe seperti itu sangat membosankan bagi Draco. Baginya,sosok wanita mendekati sempurna bagi Draco saat ini yang masih berada di hati dan pikirannya adalah Hermione. Namun bagaimanapun juga Draco masih bisa berpikir realistis. Selama Hermione hilang tanpa jejak, Draco memang terus berupaya mencari tahu keberadaannya. Dia bisa saja masih mencintai Hermione, namun keberadaan wanita cantik disekelilingnya sangat sulit baginya untuk menolaknya. Mengingat kenyataan Hermione pergi tanpa pesan sedikitpun dan menyisakan rasa penasaran di setiap jejak langkah hidupnya hingga sekarang, Draco berusaha untuk mulai melupakannya namun tetap tidak bisa. Entahlah, Draco juga tidak mau disebut playboy karena dia memang tidak pernah membuat suatu komitmen lagi pada siapapun.

DRACO POV

Lantunan music jazz mengalun lembut di dalam restoran Victoria Avenue. Ternyata aku sampai terlebih dahulu daripada Charlotte. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Charlotte, aku menatap suasana jalanan yang terlihat dari dalam. Sudah 10 menit sebelum akhirnya Charlotte memasuki restoran dengan sangat anggun. Dia terlihat benar-benar menawan dan cantik. Keanggunannya benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasiku. Tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum melihat dirinya. Jujur, saat pertama melihatnya, benar-benar mengingatku pada sosok Hermione.

Hermione, wanita yang masih kucari hingga sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Mr. Malfoy, aku harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan sebelum pergi kesini."

"Draco saja, please."

"Baiklah, Draco. Jadi, apa kau sudah memesan makanan?" Charlotte dan aku mengambil daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pelayan restoran dan mulai memilih menu.

"Belum. " jawabku singkat.

"Aku pesan Roast Meats dan Ginger Tea." Charlotte akhirnya menentukan pilihannya dan terlihat pelayan segera mencatatnya.

"Dan aku, tolong samakan saja."

"Wow, aku kira kau akan menentukan pilihanmu sendiri."

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya sembari menyerahkan daftar menu pada pelayan yang kemudian segera permisi meninggalkan kami. Entahlah, aku merasa tidak fokus dengan menu-menunya dan berakhir dengan rasa kebingungan sendiri.

Sesaat kami hanya diam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan kebingungan. Charlotte menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat bahwa dia agak malu ditatap oleh pria yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam.

"Jadi, Mr. Malfoy, maksudku, Draco, apakah kita hanya akan diam dan bertatapan seperti ini saja sepanjang waktu?" Charlotte memutar bola matanya sambil terkekeh.

Aku kemudian ikut tertawa kecil dan membenarkan perkataannya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan kata-kata seperti ini.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan berada di Inggris ?" Aku berusaha membuka obrolan dengannya.

"Jika sesuai dengan rencana, mungkin lusa aku sudah kembali ke Paris."

"Benarkah ? kenapa begitu cepat ? Mungkin jika kau lebih lama sedikit, kita bisa lebih saling mengenal lagi," Aku mulai mengeluarkan "jurus" ku. Charlotte terlihat terkekeh kemudian tersenyum dengan manis. Aku benar-benar terhipnotis dengan wajahnya. Benar-benar cantik dan anggun.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa begitu tapi sayangnya aku punya kehidupan di Paris, Draco. Perusahaan yang aku urus bukan hanya Fleur Secret. Aku juga punya anak yang harus ku urus."

Aku merasakan rahangku akan jatuh saat dia mengatakan anak. What ? aku mengajak seorang wanita yang memiliki anak? apakah dia juga istri orang ? What the hell, Draco…..

"Hey, jangan salah paham dulu, aku belum menikah. Anak yang ku maksud adalah anak dari saudara tiriku." Charlotte menjelaskan sambil menahan tertawa. Mungkin dia merasakan air mukaku yang berubah saat mengetahui dia mengatakan memiliki anak. Aku refleks tersenyum lega dan ikut tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah putus asa saat kau mengatakan "anak". Bukan, maksudku, aku tidak masalah dengan seseorang yang pernah memiliki masa lalu, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kepunyaan orang lain, istri orang contohnya." Aku tersenyum tenang sambil menjelaskan.

"Dia anak saudara tiriku, namun aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri, Saudaraku seorang single parent dan aku kasihan melihatnya harus mengurus anaknya seorang diri. Albert, Dia sangat lucu, tampan dan pintar. Mungkin, jika kita masih berkesempatan bertemu, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Baiklah, itu terdengar seperti sebuah undangan untuk mengunjungimu di Paris,"

"Bisa jadi, aku tunggu kedatanganmu disana, Draco." Charlotte kembali tersenyum dan kemudian pelayan datang membawakan pesanan kami.

"Tapi, aku sepertinya aku akan lebih sering ke Inggris juga.Orangtua Albert sepertinya memutuskan menetap kembali ke sini. Aku tidak tahan harus jauh dari keponakanku yang ini," Charlotte menambahkan lagi. Aku menanggapiny a dengan tersenyum. Terlihat dia sangat senang bercerita tentang keponakannya. Sejujurnya aku kurang tertarik dengan cerita pribadinya yang ini namun ini lebih baik daripada kami harus diam tanpa kata lagipula jika aku ingin lebih maju lagi, aku tetap harus mendengar ceritanya. Tepat saat dia selesai bercerita, pesanan kami datang.

Kami pun memakan makanan kami dalam diam. Charlotte terlihat begitu menikmati makanannya dan aku menikmati makananku sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Bahkan saat makan pun, dia terlihat sangat anggun. Apakah wanita-wanita Perancis semua seperti ini ?

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian kami sudah selesai makan dan menikmati dessert yang disediakan dengan menu utama tadi. Sebenarnya aku ingin memesan wine namun aku merasa bahwa wanita di depanku ini tidak berminat dengan minuman beralkohol mengingat minuman yang dipesannya hanyalah segelas teh.

"Kau mau memesan Wine?" Aku terkesiap, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, dia bertanya hal tersebut.

"Kau mau?" aku bertanya balik.

"Sepertinya tidak sekarang, aku masih ada urusan besok pagi, alcohol kurang bagus untuk kesegaran wajahku." Charlotte tertawa kecil sambil menyesap sisa ginger tea nya. Aku salah, dia ternyata berminat dengan minuman beralkohol hanya saja sedang tidak ingin.

"Tubuhku sangat sensitive dengan alcohol, sedikit saja bisa membuatku mabuk berat," Charlotte kembali menambahkan. Kata-katanya mengingatkanku kembali dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku menemukan Hermione mabuk karena meminum butterbeer yang ternyata adalah Fire Whiskey. Karena hal tersebut, kejadian yang sangat aku kenang tersebut selalu menghantuiku. Satu kali saja, dan aku hampir gila karena dirinya. Dimana kau, Hermione?

"Draco, kau masih disini?" Aku terkesiap dari lamunanku dan Charlotte terlihat kembali menyesap sisa-sisa Ginger Tea nya.

"Maaf, aku hanya teringat sesuatu,"

Charlotte hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku cukup lega dia tidak menanyakan hal apa yang sedang terlintas dipikiranku. Aku tidak menganggap ini kencan hanya saja aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan yang kurang nyaman dengannya.

Selanjutnya kami mengobrol ringan tentang hal-hal lainnya. Tidak lama, kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, Charlotte terlihat seperti akan siap pulang.

"Terimakasih atas undangan makan malamnya, Charlotte."

"Sama-sama, Draco. Sekali lagi selamat atas keberhasilan Malfoy Corp."

"Aku harap kau tidak kecewa atas itu," Aku menyeringai kecil dan disambut tawa kecil oleh Charlotte.

Akhirnya waktu makan malam singkat ini berakhir. Aku berniat mengantarkan Charlotte ke Hotel tempat dia menginap hanya saja dia menolak dengan halus karena dia harus pergi lagi ke suatu tempat bersama asistennya yang sudah menunggu di tempat tujuan. Aku tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang tujuannya, namun aku sekilas mendengar bahwa dia juga akan pergi dengan saudara tirinya yang ternyata juga ikut ke Inggris.

Kami berpisah di depan restoran, Aku menungguinya sebentar sembari menunggu taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke tujuan.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu aku antar?" aku menanyakannya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya sebuah taksi mendekati kami.

"Tidak perlu Draco, baiklah, terimakasih sudah mau datang, Aku akan menelponmu nanti, Bye." Charlotte mengecup pipiku singkat sebelum memasuki taksi.

'Baiklah, Bye Charlotte,"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju parkiran tempat mobilku di parkiran. Aku cukup senang malam ini. Pertemuan malam ini benar-benar mematahkan pandanganku bahwa Charlotte berbeda dari yang orang-orang kantor katakan. Dia benar-benar jauh dari kata "Wanita Killer". Dan lucunya aku cukup heran, tidak biasanya aku kebingungan sendiri, seharusnya aku dan pesonaku bisa saja mengajaknya menginap di apartemenku malam ini, hanya saja aku kali ini aku sangat menikmati mengobrol biasa dengannya. Charlotte sangat menarik hatiku, mungkin saja dialah jawaban dari harapanku untuk bisa mengalihkan hatiku dari sosok yang kucari selama ini.

Sampai di dalam mobil, kuambil ponsel yang kuselipkan di kantong celanaku. Aku mengirim pesan pada Charlotte.

** _"Thanks for the dinner. I wish I can meet you soon, again."_ **

Tanpa disangka, selang satu menit kemudian, Charlotte membalas pesanku.

** _"I hope so, Draco. I'll wait you to come to Paris, soon as possible."_ **

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin saja, hubungan kami bisa berlanjut dengan baik.

Sejenak Draco bisa bernafas lega. Urusan akuisisi sudah selesai diurus Pansy dan Bryan dan mereka hanya pelu menata kembali perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut tersebut. Dua hari belakangan Draco juga cukup intens berkomunikasi dengan Charlotte yang kemarin sudah kembali ke Paris.

Sore ini Draco memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Blaise dan Theo yang sudah berjanji akan bertemu di Social Café. Blaise yang sudah mengetahui hubungan Charlotte dan Draco menuntut Draco untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. Draco cukup geli melihat keantusiasan Blaise mengingat dia juga yang tak hentinya menyuruh Draco untuk mencari Hermione. Tidak, mungkin memang sudah waktunya. Sudah waktunya Draco mulai berhenti mencari Hermione dan mematikan rasa cintanya yang masih tersisa. Draco meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia hanya penasaran dengan kepergian mendadak Hermione . Mungkin dia tidak cinta lagi, hanya penasaran.

Tapi

Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar…

Saat tanpa sengaja mata kelabunya menangkap sosok wanita yang sudah 3 tahun belakangan ini menghilang..

Wanita bermata hazel dengan rambut cokelat yang sekarang tampak sangat indah tergerai rapi, sosok wanita yang kemudian seperti hantu, datang kembali ke sini…

Hello, Hemione. Kau ternyata benar-benar kembali..

Tanpa disadari, Draco tersenyum kecil melihat sosok wanita itu lagi.

(to be continued)

** _Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas review dan komentar dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.. jika akun missgranger26 ku sudah bisa diakses dan bisa publish dari situ, mungkin akan aku lanjutkan dari situ tapi jika memang tidak bisa lagi, maka akan aku lanjutkan disini._ **

** _Cerita Whats Wrong, Love? Part 1-7 bisa dilihat di akun missgranger26 ya, bisa di search di user. Nanti juga akan aku favoritekan dan kalian bisa akses dari akun aku ini.._ **

** _Lalu cerita Face the Truth kemungkinan akan publish juga dalam waktu dekat…_ **

** _Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak………_ **

** _SALAM SAYANG UNTUK DRAMIONE LOVERS…missgranger26_ **


End file.
